2019-20 Premier League: Match day 7
Georginio Wijnaldum scored the only goal as Liverpool continued their perfect start to the Premier League season with victory at a raucous Bramall Lane. Aston Villa boss Dean Smith says his side do not have a "mental block" about going ahead after they twice let the lead slip to draw with Burnley at Villa Park. Left-back Aaron Cresswell fired in a late equaliser at the Vitality Stadium as West Ham stretched their unbeaten Premier League run to six matches. Chelsea "needed the win" over Brighton, said boss Frank Lampard after his first home victory as a Premier League manager. Norwich manager Daniel Farke said he "expected there would be difficult times" in the Premier League as his injury-hit side were beaten by Crystal Palace at Selhurst Park. Maurcio Pochettino says he will shoulder the "blame" for Hugo Lloris' howler in 10-man Tottenham's 2-1 Premier League win over Southampton. Wolves boss Nuno Espirito Santo has called on his side to "embrace the challenge" of matching England's top teams by combining domestic and European success, after winning their first Premier League game of the season against Watford. Manchester City had to work hard to see off a spirited Everton side and stay five points behind Premier League leaders Liverpool. Brendan Rodgers says it will be a "big ask" for Leicester City to finish in a Champions League spot - despite continuing their strong start to the season with a thumping win over Newcastle. Manchester United and Arsenal played out a grim stalemate at Old Trafford that provided compelling evidence to illustrate just how far away from a Premier League challenge both clubs are. Match Details Saturday 28 September 2019 | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 31,774 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- McGinn |goals2 = Rodriguez Wood | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 41,546 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- C. Wilson |goals2 = Yarmolenko Cresswell | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,729 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Willian | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,683 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Townsend | goals2 = | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,477 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Aurier Kane |goals2 = Ings | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 59,645 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Janmaat | goals2 = | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 30,711 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- |goals2 = Gabriel Jesus Mahrez Sterling | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,222 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Sunday 29 September 2019 Vardy Dummett Ndidi | goals2 = Hayden | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,168 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Monday 30 September 2019 | goals2 = Aubameyang | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 73,201 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- League table after Match day 7 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football